Show No Mercy
by Darkness-Above
Summary: When the Dex Holders are done with the Necrozma Event, the Ultra Wormhole had other plans for them. Watch as the Dex Holders goes through this parody of the Anime!
1. Bad Days

**I don't own anything in this story, they belong to the Pokemon Company (Nintendo)**

**PLEASE be reminded that this chapter is a little rushed, and please, no criticism as this is for FUN. It's how I interoperate this wacky adventures.**

**(There is a small plot where the manga characters are trying to go back, so just reminded me of plot holes.)**

* * *

"Crys... Crys!" Gold shouted, awaken the Pokemon Aid. Crystal got up and looked around. "Thank Arceus you're awake! Could've lost you."

"Where are we?.." Crystal asked as she hold her head. Gold looked around to find that none of their seniors or juniors are around.

"Seems like no one is around here..." Gold debated as he slopped down next to Crystal. "I hope the others are alright, I don't want to face with that again."

"Yeah, Me too." Crystal agreed as she pulled out her Pokedex. Nothing seems to ring a bell as there was no single from the other Dex Holders. "It seems like we're the only ones that are around here, I can't find the others."

"Then we'll go find them then." Gold got up and put out a hand for Crys for her to get up. "I don't really like this place, it really has a weird vibe to it."

"Yeah, I don't like it either. It feels like we're being watch." Crystal shivered to herself as Gold pulled out Togitaro. "Do you know where is the closest city anyways? Cause I can't seem to find any singal from my Pokedex."

"We'll find a city or town when we're up." Gold responded as he got the Jubile Pokemon, Crystal a couple seconds later. Once they were off, they did not notice something was hiding in the bushes.

"This place seems offly familiar to Goldenrod City!" Crystal shouted as all they could hear was wind, she never knew that Togitaro was this fast. "Keeping up with this pace, we could go to Kanto!"

"He can actaully go head to Kanto! I train him for the Pokeathelon remember!" Gold reminded as he got a better grip on Togitaro. "Now hang on, cause we are goiNG DOWN!"

Gold steer Togitaro downwards as the Jubile Pokemon was going as fast as a Pigeot. Crystal got hold of Gold waist as they descended all the way down to the ground. As soon as she landed on the ground, She went straight up to Gold and kicked him, only for him to swiftly dodge it.

"W-What!?" Crystal shouted in shock as it was a rarity for Gold to dodge one of her kicks. "Why did you descended that quick!? We could've be goners!"

"Relax Super Serious Gal, It's not my fault that he was that quick." Gold put on his classic old smirk. "Besides, I don't think that you want to carry around baggage all the time." Gold winked at Crystal, who went red out of frustrations, but cooled down quickly due to his reasoning. "I think I saw a city down east, we should check it out, see what we'll find."

"I just hope that we are in our univese, who knows what will be in that city." Crystal said with hope in her voice, as they made their way down to the city.

But unknowing to them, A trio was watching them right behind them.

"Where did these twerps come from?" Asked a Team Rocket Member. They had been following them when they first land, and for the record, they were really quick in the air. "I have never seen these people people before."

"I Just want to get the twerp's Pikachu, but these kids will do." Another member said as they got the air got the air balloon ready, getting their chance to steal another Pokemon.

"They'll neva know what hit 'em!" Exclaimed a cat-like Pokémon as they rode on to the city, with no one noticing a thing.

* * *

"I... What?" Crystal asked as she looked at the city a head of them... actually a town: New Bark Town, but it seems more bigger than Gold's Hometown, more larger and bigger building was all over the place. There was even a Pokémon Centre here, which there wasn't a Pokémon Centre in the New Bark Town they know.

"W-What happen!? This isn't my home!" Gold shouted, causing people to look at them. Gold took a look at them and could tell that he did not recognized anyone. "Crystal... Stay with me, I REALLY Don't like this place at all!"

"Keep your voice down then! You'll get unwanted attention!" Crystal retorted at him. Even though she can't handle his immaturity and carefree attitude, he was right on so many equations. "But you're right, stick together and try not to get into trouble. This place gives me the creeps."

This New Bark Town was huge, they don't even think that they consider this a town. there was almsot everything in this town, a mall, a International Police Station, a Radio Tower, Graveyard, almost everything they could think of. This was not really good for Gold, seeing as he hate the big cities when he made world recolds at the Pokeathelon. Crystal was inspecting this weird place, looking for what is different, which is literally everything.

"Gold, I don't think we're home." Crystal made her conclusion, Gold turn his head to see what she have to say to this forsaken land. "I... I-I don't think that the ultra wormhole broght us home."

Gold went wide eyes as he faced with sense of dread in his heart. "So.. So you mean that we are stuck here?" He asked as Crystal nodded, adding fear to his heart. "And we have to spend a long time here just to go back home?" Another nod was needed to smash his hopes and dreams to go back home.

"So, I guess we have to rely on Giratina to bring us home." Crystal sighed as she taked a look to Gold, who was in shocked and perilled by the news. "I know how your feeling," She said as she put her forhead on his, "If your going through it, then I'm coming with you."

Gold regained his composure and smiled at her. "That is the most romantic cliche thing to say," then Gold peck her on the cheek as all the negative emotions left. "But thank you anyways."

"Always there when you ne-"

"Hello!"

This started the love birds as they looked behind Gold to find a blonde girl stading there. She wore a pink hat with a ribbon circling the middle, a pink blouse and miniskirt, with a red vest going all the way down to the end of the skirt. Brown shoes and black sockings that goes past her knees. Gold and Crystal can really tell that this girl was from Kalos due to her fashion.

"What brings you to interrupt our moment of time and space?" Gold ask as the girl which put on a smile that just creeped the heck out of Crystal.

"Oh, you two just reminded me of me and my boyfried!" The girl exclaimed as the duo just stared at her, getting no explanation as to why she decide to interrupt. "We known each other since we were young and not too long ago we kiss when we say goodbye to each other which means that is true love and i'm the only one suitable for Ash and no one else can take him from me."

Gold felt concerned for this girl. "She is a strange girl, how can she say all that in one breath?" he silently ask Crystal who just now got more creeped out by it.

"I feel bad for this Ash guy, how can he tolerate with a girl like her?" She replied as the billard user just shooked is head.

"You have my respect, Ash. Hope you have a great life." Gold mocked as his girlfriend just giggled.

"Well, that alright, don't need someone to drag us down." The Bluenette said confidently as she got hold of Gold's hand and started to walk faster than normal, much to Gold's complaint. "We need to try to find the other, if their here in this universe."

"Universe? What's universe?" The girl asked as she turned around to see that the couple is walking away from her. "Hey! Don't run from me! You have to answer my question!"

"Lady, we can't tell you what a universe is as it's way to big for your brain to handle." Gold shouted as he now caught up with Crys. He looked back to see that the girl was chasing after them. He just sighed.

"Is she following us?"

"Yep."

"Lets just hope we don't run into more distarction." The duo was running quite fast for the Kalosian to catch up to them, which eventually they manage to get out of New Bark Town.

"What is this world? And why is everyone sound so diff-" Gold was cut short as a sound of a machine was heard. They looked back to see a extended arm reach out at them, which cause them to dodge quickly. They turn to see that a huge machine that looks like Aipom, with a red R above it's chest.

"What th-"

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"H*** no, we are not surrenduring!" Gold exclaimed, only to relized that something seems to be wrong. "What the h***, how come I can't say that?"

"Because you are violating da' worlds rules!" The Breeder and Aid looked to see who replied and to their shock, it was a Meowth that said it. How in this world can a pokemon talk? "But enuff talk, lets steal sum pokemon!" The cat pokemon pulled the lever and the Aipom machine extended it's back tail, heading towards the two pokemon trainers.

"Alright, Chanpeon, Fire Punch!" Crystal pulled out a pokeball and kicked the pokeball, later sending out Hitmonchan with a flaming fist. The fighting pokemon kick the tail, which cause it to break it very easily. Crystal then took a look at Gold who was holding out Aitaro. Gold toss the pokeball up and later kicked the pokeball, sending the Ambipom out with it's tails producing electricity.

"Those trainers really doesn't know how to throw a pokeball." Jessie said as she controlled the machine to block the attack, which didn't stop anything. Aitaro Thunder Punch went right through the machines left arm.

"But these are wicked tuff!" Meowth panicked as the machine was beeping red. "We got to get out of here!"

"Hurry, to the back!" James said as the trio all rushed to get out of the torn down machine.

"I don't understand, they said they were Team Rocket, but want to unite every person in the nation?" Crystal question as Gold just shrugged.

"How can they possibly be Team Rocket? They don't usually show themselve when going for a sneak attack." Gold then looked at the Aipom machine, which was falling apart. They both send their pokemon back into their pokeballs. "Besides, Silver will know these people if they were part of Team Rocket."

During the collapse of the machinary, they both heard a faint breathing. They looked back to see that the same girl from before from New Bark Town.

"How can you guys run so fast!?" She shouted as she was catching her breath.

"Lots and lots of training with our arms tied behind our back." Gold replied with boredom coming out of him.

"How do you have your hair like that?"

"It's just a buckle that is holding it." Crystal answered with no emotion coming out of her.

"Where are you from?"

"The Johto Region."

"What is your names?"

"Jimmy."

"Marina."

"How long you have been exploring this region?"

"Since forever."

"Did I ever tell you about Ash?"

"Yes."

"Do you know about the Kalos Region?"

"We know about it."

"Do you have a Pokedex?"

This caught them off caught, of course they have Pokedex, but what about her? She does not seem to be reliable with a Pokedex with her, with her attitude and obsession with this Ash person. nodding their head, they both look to see that she have a Pokedex Ver. VI right in her hands. This cause Gold and Crystal to take a step back.

"Who gave you the Pokedex?" Gold said in a serious tone. Only the most reliable people can weild the Pokedex.

"A Professor, every people in the world have a Pokedex." She replied happily, which freak Crystal out.

"We got to get out of here!" Crystal said as she got hold of Togitaro from Gold's belt and sending it out. Gold was following her plan as well. What is this world, and why does everyone has a Pokedex!?

"MY NAME IS SERENA!" Serena shouted as the two left he in the dust.

"WE DON'T CARE!" Gold shouted back as they looked forward to see a huge hot air balloon, that looks like a Meowth's face. They looked to see that the same trio from before. Gold was getting so annoyed from this already.

"Don't think that you could get us eas-"

"Togitaro, Giga Impact!" Gold interrupted James as Togitaro was now covered in orange light. Crystal got hold of Gold as they were blazing through. Team Rocket was now panicking for their life.

"W-Well, I think this is it, isn't it?" Meowth chuckled as the Jubile Pokemon went straight through the hot air balloon, destroying it as Team Rocket went for the Sky.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!"

"I'm already getting tired of this place." Gold said as they made their way to Kanto.

* * *

**So how was it? Gold and Crystal was the first people to be introduced in this Anime world, but people are acting so differently.**

**Reason I made this is that when looking at the Anime, then look at the Manga, It's so vast. The Manga has an awesome story and awesome charcters, while the anime just follow the same routine over and over. **

**Next chapter is going to be next weekend, so stay tuned.**


	2. Crystal Lake

**I do not own anything in this story, they belong to the Pokemon Compony. (Nintendo)**

* * *

"Red..."

Red could hear a voice coming from his left.

"Red, wake up!"

Red's slowly opened his eyes as he could see a forest with a small village up ahead.

"Red, can you hear me!?"

Red recognized that voice as he went wide awake. Red got up and looked around to see that Blue was right beside him. Blue hugged as hard as she could as she just sighed. Hugging her, Red looked around to see that he was in a small forest, seeing as it looked like Viridian City was close by... Which was an actaul city. Surprised, Red got up and looked behind him, only to find that Diamond, Whi-Two, X, and Moon is with him.

"Senior Red, so glad that your okay!" Whi-Two happily cheered.

"Thank Arceus for that, you could've been a goner." X sighed, not bothered by the glare sent by Blue.

"That Necrozma should've sent us right back to the Aether Paradise." Moon debated as she looked around, looking where they might be. "But seeing as we are right in the open, I don't think that we are home."

"Should've relied on Giratina for that one." Diamond said as he pulled out a donut from his backpack. "Even though it takes much longer, he'll bring us home."

"And how can you rely with that Pokemon, you know it was banished to the Distortion World for his violence." X reminded Diamond who just chuckles much for X dismay.

"Junior X, there is a story between me and Giratina, which resulted in a happy ending." Diamond laughed as he put his arm over X's shoulder. "Besides, he isn't all that violent, you just gotta earn his respect."

"Okay, stop joking around." Blue caught the attention of everyone."We just arrived here and things aren't looking great."

"We don't know where everyone is, and don't know where they are." Red added as he tooked a look down south to see a small village. "But we do know is that we have to stick together on this one, who knows what will be there."

"There is a small village down there." Diamond beated Red on saying that, as they all looked down to see couple of houses and a building at the top. "Hope that building is a lab, cause it sure does look like one."

"Hope it's something good." X wished as he got his bag and put the things that fell out. "Cause I really don't like this place, gives an odd energy."

"I could feel it too." Red said, walking right beside X. "This world seems like it cause strange things to happen. I just hope those strange things doesn't happen to us."

"Well, least no waste our time and get going." Moon cleared as she made her way forward to the town. "Nothing is going to stop us, but I feel an odd energy."

"Well, whatever it is, it better not affect us cause I don't want to die here." Blue stated as she went to Red's side, staring at the town.

"I'm pretty sure this world is friendly to us, but not too overly friendly." Diamond said as he munched down another donut from his socket.

After walking for what appears to be minutes, then to hours. The group is really tired, no one knew that this world was seems more bigger than usual. They all knew that they were in the Kanto region as most of the Pokemon here seems to be Spearows and Fearows. Most of the group manage to get past the bird-type Pokemon as they were a little bit weaker than their own world, which was odd for Red and Blue.

"I don't get it." Blue said as she sat down on the ground. "Most of the Pokemon we saw were all Spearows and Fearows, no Rattatas nor Pidgeys anywhere."

"They're usaully the most common Pokemon we see when exploring Kanto." Red added as he sat down, placing his back against Blue. "In our world, those Pokemon were tough, most Fearows learn Drill Peck when I first met one, but these Pokemon just learn Peck."

"This is a very dumb down version of a world and I don't like it." Moon grudged as she just put her hands on her face. she looked to her left to see that Whi-Two was looking all over the place. "You haven't been talking much when we got here."

"Yeah, why is that?" X curiousity got the best of him as the former Team Plasma Grunt got out of her dazed.

"S-Sorry, it's just that I never been to Kanto before." Whi-Two stated as she put her hands up. "I'vs always wanted to know what Kanto looks like. I-I mean our world Kanto, not this Kanto."

"This is also my first time being in Kanto." X commented as he took a look around. It was so odd to see pokemon he didn't see during his adventures in Kalos. Sure, there are Kanto Pokemon in Kalos, but these were different pokemon he haven't seen before. "I wouldn't really count this as my first time being in Kanto," He added as he took out a bottle from his backpack to drink. "This is going to be a long adventure."

"Did somebody say adventure!?"

Most of the group got startled as a ten-year old voice shouted from their left. They saw atleast three people, two kids and one adult. Red and Blue notice that two of these people were the first two gym leaders of Kanto: Misty and Brock, but they were wearing different clothes. Brock was weraing a black jacket with orange sleeves, a plain pale green track pants and a generic black shoes. Mist on the other hand was wearing a orange vest and mini skirt, she was also wearing the most bland red shoes that not even Ruby would take.

But the most faciating was the kid right in the middle, he looks like exactly like Red... Scatch that, he doesn't look like Red at all! He wore a red cap with the front being all white and a blue pokeball symbol. A white jacket with the upper portion being all blue, black track pants and wearing red pairs of shoes.

"I love adventures! I never stopped adventuring since I was ten!" The kid said as a Pikachu got onto his shoulders, saying the usuals things a Pikachu would say.

"And how old are you now?" Blue asked as curiosity got the best of her. Red is also curious about this kid, it may not seem this typical kid to go on an adventure with two gym leaders by his side, but what makes him so familiar?

"I'm still ten!" The young trainer answered as the small group of the Dex Holders was now terrifyed by him.

"And how longs has that been!?" Moon exclaimed, looking at him with fear in her eyes.

"It's been... I say about awhile." Brock answered, before his eyes went staright at to Blue. "But WHERE DID THAT BEATIFUL GIRL COME FROM!? SHE IS THE MOST PRECIOU-" Brfore Brock could really do anything, Misty him him with a mallet that came out of nowhere.

"Whao, calm down there missy!" Diamond yelled, which gained the Tomboy Mermaid attention. "What have the right for you to hit him with a mallet!?"

"I know that Misty from our world is nice and brutal..." Red whispered right into Blue's ear as the Sinnoh Cook was dealing with Misty. "But why does she have a mallet?"

"She is definitely more worse than our Misty." Blue responded with Whi-Two joining Diamond, arguing with the attacker. Red nodded as he looked back to see that X was arguing with the kid.

"What do you mean that I am being rough!?" Misty yelled, her voice was heard around the region. "It's the only way I could get him out of it!"

"You have no remorse just like Ghetsis!" Whi-Two countered. "And he tried to freeze my whole region!"

"Ha! This Ghetsis person must be a real deal, but he wasn't a real deal that we had to face!" Misty talked back as she threw a punch at Whi-Two, only for Diamond to grab her hand.

"How about we settle this in a Pokemon Battle?" The way that Diamond voiced his words was pure terror for the Dex Holders. No one wanted to make Diamond mad, and if he gets mad, it was the end for you.

"Your on! Ash, your with me!" Misty said as he grab Brock's leg and dragged him back a bit, Ash soon later following them. "I'll make sure that you'll feel a world of pain!"

"Is it me, or has Diamond gone full Meta?" Moon asked her senoirs as they said nothing. Moon and her friend Sun never really got to spend time with Diamond that much, and never seen him mad once. Red, Blue, Whi-Two, and even X was at a distance from Dia as he took out his pokeball out. "I guess that I won't get the answer?" Moon sighed as she stand right by X's side. She looked at Diamond once more time before the battle started, and caught something that was new to her: Diamond's Wrath.

"Alright Roo, lets teach this missy a lesson." Dia told his starter Pokemon as he threw the pokeball, sending out a Torterra. Ash on the other hand had sparkles in his eyes, seeing this as a Pokemon Battle.

"Pikachu, we'll win this battle!" Ash said with confidence with his Pikachu going forward to fight the Sinnoh Pokemon.

"What in the world is he doing?!" Blue asked in both frustration and confusion.

"How did he not learn the type advantages!?" X added. "Out of all the things he could send out to fight a Ground type Pokemon, he send out an Electric type!?"

"I feel like this kid isn't the very best." Whi-Two droughted with dissapointment in her voice. "He might be the worst type of trainer that no one ever was."

"Alright Pikachu, USE THUNDERBOLT!" This was a facepalm coming from the Dex Holders, seeing as the eletric mouse Pokemon sparks of electricity came rushing at Roo, only to have no effect on him. Diamond was so very confuses and so dissapointed to the trainer he was facing. "W-What!? I thought that would work!" Banging was heard as they looked to see that Red was bashing his red on a tree, Blue was heading towards Red only for her to do the same.

"I DON'T think that trainer travelled far and wide." Moon commented on Ash's tactics, as he put her hands on her face. "This has to be the worst trainer that I have ever met."

"Uhh... What?" Diamond confusion got to the best of him. "How in the world did you not know that Ground is immune to Electric?"

"I don't know." Ash responded as more banging was heard as X joined Red and Blue. Diamond sighed and put Roo back into his pokeball. "Hey! You can't just forfeit just like that! We agreed on a Pokemon Battle!"

"Yeah, you can't forfeit a battle you coward!" Misty also joined as the Dex Holders just sighed out of frustration and dissapointment. "Don't you dare ignore us, we are on a journey!"

"On a journey that took you nowhere!" Everyone's attention, minus Brock who was out cold, was at Red. "Just how many badges did you exactly earn on your journey?"

"All eight from each region!" Ash said energetically, opening up a case with a total of 52 badges (with Orange Islands) which just shocked the Dex Holders.

"Who the f%#^ is this kid!?" Blue exclaimed before she notice something... "What the h#*^, how come that we can't swear!?"

"There are kids here and this is a kid friendly world you jerk!" Misty bickered as she headed towards Blue for a fight. Red just sighed as Moon, Whi-Two, and X tried to stop Blue, but failed. Looking at Ash agained he asked more questions, questions that needed for this world.

"You said you are ten, when is your birthday?"

"I don't really know."

"Where are you from?"

"Pallet Town."

"Who was your first Pokemon?"

"Pikachu."

"What are Water types weak to?"

"Fire types."

"What is your goal?"

"TO BECOME A POKEMON MASTER!"

"How many tournaments did you compete in?"

"Seven."

"Did you win?"

"Only one."

"Do you own a Pokedex?"

"Yes." Red took a step back as Ash pulled out his Pokedex, which was a Pokedex Ver. VIII to Red's world. Red could feel the dread coming from his heart.

"Who... Gave you... That Pokedex?" Red asked silently, not noticing that Diamond was right beside him who was in peril to see that Ash owns a Pokedex.

"Professor Sycamore." Ash responded as it caught the attention of X. "He gave me this Pokedex."

Red and the group looked at Ash as they saw a ghost. If he owns a Pokedex, no doubt that everyone in this world owns a Pokedex.

"Also some guy thought a remote was a Pokedex." Brock got up, only to be punched by Blue.

* * *

**Red and some of the Dex Holders arrived in this strange world full of idoits.**

**Far warning, Blue is the girl and Green is the boy. The reason? Their eye colour.**

**Next chapter is next weekend on Saturday, where we see what Lack-Two is up too.**

**See you next time.**


	3. Toxicity

**I do not own anything in this story, they belong to the Pokemon Company. (Nintendo)**

* * *

"So this is Saffron? Seems more bigger than usual." Green said, inspecting the sign that was in front of him. He remember this place, seeing as he fought Koga here, but that was long ago and this is another world. When he first got up, he wasn't alone; Silver, Sapphire, Pearl, Lack-Two, and Y was with him.

"Looks like it." Silver added as looked to the sky, seeing a bullet pass by. His only guess is that Gold was here too in this world, which ment that the others Dex Holders are here. "Well, the only way to survive this starnge world is that we stick together, no splitting up."

"This is not going to be a breeze though." The Sky Tainer said as she looked foward to see a gate, and no doudt that it's gaurded.

"Yeah, I knew there were gates, but not gates like these." Green nodded as the group made their way to the gates. This world is a little insane and wierd to Sapphire, she could feel it in her viens. Out of all the things she could feel, she just want to punch something, but not her friends as these were people she is familiar with. She could just feel like everything was all lovey-dovey and friendly, and she is not liking it one bit.

Once they reached the entrance, Sapphire knew there was going to be a problem as there was a officer woman at the counter. She just sighed and took off her blue bandana and put it on her upper arm. Grabbing a buckle out of her pockets, she but her aback hair into a bun and cracked her knuckles. She looked back ato the group to see that now they were argruing at the woman at the counter.

"What do you mean that you can't let us pass!?" Pearl shouted to the woman on the counter, who just sipped her tea. "We know this place, this is Saffron City! You can't let us in because we are just a bunch of kids!?"

"I am argruing with a kid right now." The officer said that just made Pearl burst with anger. "Look, if you want to get to Saffron, don't even try it."

"So you won't let an International Police Cheif Officer in Saffron?" Lack-Two countered as he placed his badge on the counter. The Officer tooked the badge and inspecting it, inch by inch. After was it seems to be minutes of inspecting the badge, she put the medal and shok her head, which surprised all the Dex Holders.

"I can't let this buffoon imitate the International Police Department." The Officer said as the now shock Lack-Two slowly grabbed his badge and stared at the woman, fire burning in them. "We Officer Jenny's don't appriciate this, as a result you all are under arrest!"

Sapphire knew that the officer couldn't be trusted at all, but how could she through? She has been in this world for 15 minutes, separated from Ruby and Emerald, tried to go to Saffron City, only to be blocked and get arrested by some dumb officer. This world is not her type of world, she could just punch something and get away with it... That seems like an idea to get away with. Sapphire got out of her train of thoughts to see that Silver was fighting with the officer.

"What do you mean that we have to let go of our Pokemon?" Silver demanded in a serious tone as Officer Jenny was not affected by his intimitation. "We only got here for a past couple of minutes, and your telling us that we are under arrest for showing you a badge that your notfamiliar with!?"

"Anyone who tries to mess with the UNITED Police Department is considered a warning." Officer Jenny delivered to the group of Dex Holders, which all just groaned or glared at her, but to no avail on her. "And you messed with us, that is the reason that you are loc-"

No one really expected this, but Officer Jenny was punched right across the cheek, much to the groups pleasure. Sapphire looked at the downed officer, glaring swords at her, before she looks up to the rest of her group.

"You know that they'll find out about this." Y warned her senior as she took out her pokeball out. "It's not going to be long to find out that you knocked her out cold."

"Relax huffle-muffin, they'll never suspect a thing..." Sapphire replied as she took the walky-talky from Officer Jenny patch, and smashed it to the floor.

"Not a bad plan for a barbaric teenager." Green amused as got his Pokedex out, trying to see if there are any other Dex Holders near by, only to find none. He sighed and looked up to the small group. "Couldn't find anyone, now it's just a matter of time before they come, so we got to get out of here."

Lack-Two didn't really liked how things turned out at the gates. First the officer refused to let them pass, called him a fluke by stating that this world has a UPD And not a IPD, now there are on the loose with a bounty on his back? This is a world that Lack-Two couldn't handle, even with the help of Whi-Two by his side. Things would be a lot more easier if they could just get the damn officer out of their way, but no, she just like to cause drama.

To think about it, it just got much worse. Lack-Two's own train of thought bump into a wall... who was actually just a kid with really long hair... So much hair that he could just make out that it look like Iris, Which it was Iris! Lack-Two always knew which one was Iris; short and stubby, very long hair for her comfort, always there when he is in trouble during his adventure, he knew tha-

"Watch where your going!" That did not sound like the Iris Lack-Two remembers. "Ughh, just bumped by a complete buffoon, such a kid." Iris muttered, which just drove Lack-Two madness into a frenzy.

"A KID!?" Lack-Two angerly responded as he got up off the ground, and headed towards Iris. "Iris, you know that I am older than you, and you should take your responsibilities as a Champion! You know that going around Kanto would just track people..." Then something hit the Cheif Officer.

This isn't his world, which means this isn't the Iris he is familiar with. He saw what this world's Police Department is like, and he is not going to li- "I am not a Champion! You have to have a mind of a 7-year old to think that I am a Champion!"

This world is going to drive Lack-Two's patience up to the skies.

"Beside, you can't even battle the Champion, as Alder is way to powerful to be beaten." Iris added more tension to Lack-Two's patience. "What could a lone kid be mistaken me for Alder, that makes no sense."

Kid, kid, kid. That was all coming from Iris's mouth and right now, The Unovian was having none of it. he couldn't even mutter a single world as every time that Arcues forsaken word was spoken. "Kid, you have to know that I'm exploring this region to find the Dragon Master, Lance!"

"You'll perish from him." A matured voice came in as Lack-Two sighed in relief, seeing that his Senoir was now dealing with this world's Iris. "Or at least you'll perish from our world Lance."

"And who do you think you are interupting my motivation!?" Iris yelled, looking to see that she is standing up against a brown haired trainer. She grit her teeth and pointed at that trainer. "And what do you mean your world!? That don't really make a whole lot of sense!? Your all just a bunch of ki-"

"The only kid in this group is you." Silver added with a sign of annoyance comming from his voice. "I will not waste my time arguing with you."

"Just like his older sister." Pearl inspected as Green, Silver and Lack-Two was dealing with the Dragon Tamer. It was just him and Y, as Sapphire went into the forest, looking for berries and other things she could find. "Always trying not to waste his percious time."

"Didn't he respected his sister decisions?" Y asked. "I know that you faught her during your start of your journey, but did he always respected his sister?"

"Silver always loved his siblings, but I don't know about his mother and father." Pearl responded as he crossed his arms, thinking about his time facing Silver's sister, while Y just watched the argument as Green was just about to erupt.

"You can't be a Dragon Tamer if your only Pokemon is an Dragonite and Axew." Green said with a bit of malice in it, staring down at Iris. "You need more Pokemon, and you need to have a better connection to your Pokemon."

"What do you mean that I need a better connection with my Pokemon!?" Iris excused. "Axew and Dragonite are perfectly fine with me!?"

"You don't know anything when it comes to battling." Green shot a glare at Iris, which had no effect on her. "You're not even worth my time arguing." he turned the around and walked away from the now infuriated Iris.

"I'll show you what it means to be a trainer!" Iris grabbed a pokeball out of her socket and threw it, revealing to be her Dragonite. That Dragonite appears to be a monster to the eyes to Lack-Two, Pearl, and Y, but to Silver and Green? It was just another obstacle right in there way. "I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!" She pointed at the Dex Holder, who just did stood there doing nithing, not even reaponding to Iris's challenge. "Is that how you want to play!? You are nothing but a ki-"

Unknowing to Iris, Green knew that a battle would stir up, so he used one of his tricks. He dropped a pokeball the time that Iris was yelling at him, and ordered his Scizor to use Mach Punch when released from his pokeball. Once the pokeball was away from it's trainer and right under the Dagon-Type Pokemon, Scizor uppercutted it, sending it up in the air.

"You have to get your head in the game." Green said with a monotoned voice, not daring to look at the so-called Dragon Tamer.

"My head is already in the game!" Iris shot back. "Dragonite, use Thunder Punch!"

"Her head are in the clouds." Silver narrated as he got the attention of his Juniors (minus Sapphire). "In a Pokemon Battle, it has been about the heat of the battle, not how strong one Pokemon can be." The Dragonite punched the Bug-Steel-Type, only for it to be blocked by one of it's claws, then headbutted the dragon, sending it down to the ground. "That Iris girl know strenght, but doesn't know strategy." The Scizor now had the upper hand, which means only one thing: To Mega Evolve. "Without a strategy, you wouldn't win a match." Much to Iris's shock about the newly form Scizor, she looked backed at Green, who just had a smug on his face. "Going all-out is a risky idea, and if you are going to face a trainer who know what they are doing..." decending at a face rate, Mega Scizor claws then turned into ice before smashing it againts the lone Dragonite. "You'll guarantee that you will taste defeat."

"So what you are trying to say is that everyone in this world know strenght, but not strategy?" Pearl asked, ignoring the constant bickering from Iris. Silver gave a nod to the comedian.

"And that everyone in this world can be easily beaten by us?" Y added, which was another nod from Silver.

"I don't like this world at all." Lack-Two strived, clinching his fist. "If we want to survive this world, we will have to find the others. Try not to bump into any buffoons along the way too, cause I do not want to encounter another ten year old kid who doesn't know a clue about battling!"

* * *

**Meet Iris: the know it all genius with a tendency of calling everyone kid. (I did not like Best Wishes, horrible journey)**

**Sorry for taking to long, had things to do in life.**

**Next up: YELLOW.**

**See you next time.**


	4. Where Are We Going?

**I do not own anything in this story, they belong to the Pokemon Company. (Nintendo)**

* * *

"This is not good." Emerald shivered as he and Yellow was inspecting something they wished that they never cross something like this ever again: Petrification. Emerald manage to stumble across a trainer and his Pokemon who was turned into stone. "Who would do this? And why would they petrify a lone trainer?"

"I don't know, but it sure does give me chills." Yellow replied solemnly. To her, this is almost the worst thing that a person could ever do. The worst person ever is the person who is responsible for breaking Gold's arms. "Well, whoever it is, I just hope that it won't be us that's turing to stone."

"I can't imagine what it must feel like..." Emerald gave some thought about it now.

He was with the Dex Holders during the Necrozma Event, where the light-absorbing Pokemon was out of control and absorbing a whole universe. Thing was going in plan, and the plan was to make reason on why Necrozma is doing things wrong. Yellow was the exception to Necrozma as she was the one that convinced the Prism Pokemon. That was the plan, and they were going home... Except that this wasn't the Aether Foundation, instead they were transported to the Lake of Rage, seperated from each other. Emerald didn't like this one bit, not going his way. Now it's him, Yellow, Ruby, Platinum, Black, White, and Sun exploring this world.

"It's almost being frozen, except that you can be petrified anywhere." Yellow responded as she let her hand hover over the Pokemon, Houndour. She read it's memories, looking to see it was in a battle. "These two was in a battle, against a person who collects Pokemon."

"Collects Pokemon?" Emerald curiously asked. "Why would a person want to collect Pokemon?"

"I don't know, but the collecter calls herself Hunter J." Yellow answered as was watching the battle throught Houndour's perspective. "She has a Salamance on her team, which to my knowledge through this memory, she never got off of it once." Yellow looked through it the Pokemons memory over and over again to find answers, much to Emerald's patience.

"Never thought I got to see this again." Ruby appeared out of nowhere to comprehend the situation, which frightend Emerald. "Why in the world would someone petrify someone?"

"Rubes, please say something when you approach and not just say it into my ear." Emerald said with annoyance in his voice before looking around. Black and Sun were tasked by looking out and finding the nearest city or town. Lady Platina and White were on the lookout for any signs of Trainers and Wild Pokemon. Ruby was tasked on finding the signal for Sapphire's Pokedex, which seems like that he failed on finding the signal. "But yes, never thought I would see this again, but why in all the places, People can just casually just turn people into stone?"

"There are so many questions about this world, like why is Lake of Rage is more bigger than usual?" Ruby asked as he and Emerald looked at the lake, which to them looks like a sea. "When I was visiting this place for the beauty of it in our world, it was much smaller than this."

"Everything seems to be more off..." Yellow concluded as she put her hand off the statued Pokemon. "The Red Gryados is here for some odd reason, Pryce has been acting all good and less villian, and all towns manages to look like cities."

"That what we came up with." The three Dex Holders looked to see that Black and Sun came back from their exploration. Sun streched out his arms while Black was more tired than anything. "This place is so convoluted and so much bigger than usual. Could actually break my legs from walking from one place to another."

"Sun is right, my legs are killing me right now!" Black exhausted his last breath before collapsing from his near dead legs.

"This is going to be a walk in a stadium than rather a park." Emerald said as he and Yellow went to pick up Black off the ground and made him sit down. The five Dex Holders then all sat down on the ground, but Emerald continued "But... I just hope this world is more similar to our world, because I do not want to face my fate with Whitney again."

"Oh please, that girl is destroy you one way or another." Ruby responded with a little bit of smug comming off of him. "You can't escape that Miltank of hers, just ruining your plan in victory."

"Hey, strategy is the reason that I manage to win the tournament!" Emerald retorted before taking deep breaths to calmed down. "It's not my fault that I could beat her Milktank, I have so many options that I took the wrong route."

"Calm down there Em, we could survive into this world." Sun smiled sheepishly. "Although this feels like we're not supposed to be here, at all."

"I have the same feeling too, Sun." The Dex Holders see that Lady Platina and White was coming back from their trip. "Even though it feels like we home, it does feel like it's not where we belong."

"Well, you got that right as we're not in Alola at the Aether Foundation." Black grumpled. He just wanted to go home from now on, aftter almost everything that happened.

"Though... It feels like we are home, but we are not." Yellow thinked as she got up and paced around. "When I talked to Necrozma, he said that there are almost infinity worlds and she had its sights on us."

"So what you are saying is that there are millions of worlds, but Necrozma had its sights on us?" Ruby asked as the Healer nodded her head.

"When we first arrived, I felt something that didn't happened when we we're in our world." Yellow continued, before coming up with a conclusion.

"We are in a world were nothing makes sense."

"And what do you think that? the petrification?" Emerald questioned.

"No... We are in a world were things are all messed up, more wacky, more dumbed down." Yellow then went to her knees as she shivered at the mere thought of it now, living in this world. "Things could be unpredictable in here, weither it be battles or the trainer themselves. The vision that I saw in that Houndour was something part of this world, something impossible."

"So if we encounter anyone, run as fast as we can before they takes us on, or just destroy them as fast as possible." White concluded as she sat next to Black, who had only one thing to say.

"Show No Mercy."

* * *

**So yeah, one group manage to find out that they don't belong in this world.**

**Couple things I want to clear up before I end this chapter. **

**One is that there is going to be the protagonists from Sword and Shield. **

**Two is that this is a parody, A PARODY, something that is something to poke fun at something. I can handle critism properly and definitely improve seeing with Long Lost, but why criticize on something that is making fun of something? I could pull the thread of the 'Don't like, Don't read' shenanigans, but it can get interesting over time as they grow. This chapter barely touch the surface on what I have store for them.**

**Three is that I'm going to have a little break as I am working on a very long oneshot of the Loud House, and just three quarters done.**

**So I'm going to see you in the next chapter in a few weeks.**

**Until Next Time, See You.**


	5. Otherside

**I do not own anything in this story, they belong to the Pokemon Company. (Nintendo)**

**Locations and Groups**

**Saffron City: Green, Silver, Pearl, Lack-Two, Y**

**Roaming Kanto: Sapphire**

**Lake of Rage: Yellow, Ruby, Emerald, Platinum, Black, White, Sun**

**Pallet Town: Red, Blue, Diamond, Whi-Two, X, Moon**

**?: Gold and Crystal**

* * *

"This place is going to be a nightmare!" Gold whined as he placed Togitaro back into his pokeball. "We have been here for exactly one hour and I could already hear a narrator's voice telling about our adventures."

"I can already tell and that girl back then was just a nauseous to deal with." Crystal joined in Gold's misfoutune as she was straining her clothes. "This world seems like it will be a pain to deal with anyway. Couldn't imagine what the trainers and coordinators are going to be like anyways."

"I just hope that they're not to strong to handle." Gold stuttered at the mere thought of fighting a trainer and so did his girlfriend.

"It's going to be a piece of cake anyways, seeing as we saw what Team Rocket was like and one of its people here in this world." Crystal then went on a little bit while taking her Pokedex in hand.

They went on a fast flight and landed near the border of Johto and Kanto and right up to the Pokemon League. It was a fast flight as Togitaro reached near impossible speeds that no human could survive, but he knew that if he goes too fast, he could kill Gold. He didn't want that. So he decided to find a building that was closely resemble to buildings that he knew was the Pokemon League. What's off is now huge the world was to them. Even at heights, the land was way to vast. Even the smallest route in Johto was surprisingly huge to them.

They been to other worlds like Ultratopolis and Ultra Beast respective worlds, but never thought they would end up to a world where it was similar to theirs. Sure, it was huge and may take time on foot, but never the least, here they are.

"I wonder if the other's are here in this strange world?" Gold asked as he took a seat at a nearby bench.

"It's more than likely not possible." Crystal responded, taking a seat near Gold, fiddling with her Pokedex. "I've been trying to make calls to our seniors and juniors, but I don't think that is possible."

"Yeah, being from another dimension can sometimes sucks when you absolutely can't get a hold of someone." Gold then took out his Pokedex and checked his calls. So far, it was only Crystal that he could get a hold of. "I've been stuck in the Distortion World with Giratina when the Team Rocket got a hold of it, absolute nightmare to get out of there."

"Yeah, me and Silver had to get control of Giratina from Team Rocket, not the best time of our lives." The Cather sighed as she stumbled down to Gold's sides. "I just hope that we don't live here forever."

"I hope the other are safe."

* * *

Sapphire is a tough girl, there is no denying that. She is a conqueror after all, and being a conqueror means that strength and power is your go to things.

The only problem however is that when you been dropped off to a world that your not familiar with, and trainers all around you are weaker than you with no potential strategy, there is no way to get fun.

"There has to be a strong trainer around here somewhere!" Sapphire thought to herself and she was beating trainer after trainer going up a mountain. It was the only place where the wild girl can find strong trainers, a place where it seems like Victory Road to Kanto, but it wasn't the same as Sapphire remembered. "Weak trainer after weak trainer, there must be a challenge here somewhere."

Ever since she left the group because she needed to concentrate herself from harming the others, she went on a winning spree that could even rival Red's winning spree on his first adventure. The only problem to that though was it wasn't a challenge at all. She watched trainer after trainer having a powerful looking Pokemon, only to fall in one hit, to not even fully evolve Pokemon. It drove her mad.

"If I could find a challenger that is worthy enough, it'll be great, but that not my only objective." Sapphire calmed herself as she pull out her Pokedex, to see that it was getting another persons signal. "One of my seniors or junior are nearby, I have to find them."

"You seem a little bit familiar."

An edgy voice was heard right behind her as she turned around. She spotted a trainer that almost looked like Silver but that's where the resemblance ends. He had purple long hair, a purple jacket with dark navy sleeves, and black track pants. Sapphire looked him into his eyes and could see that he want a battle.

"You seems like that coordinator from Hoenn."

"Look pal, I'm no coordinator and surely I have no time for that stuff." Sapphire barked as it caught the trainer off gaurd, before he smirked.

"So your that kind of person who wants to find a challenge." He remarked, taking out a pokeball and pointing it at Sapphire. "Then I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!"

"Your not the only person who said that during my journey up here." Sapphire blatantly said.

"What?"

"During my journey up this forsaken mountain, I battle all the trainer that was here, looking for a challenge." Sapphire walked towards the trainer, locking eyes with him. "I know those look in your eyes, you want to challenge me when I first said that. All you want to do is to find someone worthy enough to fight you."

Taking a deep breath, Sapphire took out a pokeball that contains her starter Pokemon and back to the trainer. She smirked devilishly as the pokeball was beginning to heat up.

"Challenge Accepted."

Sapphire threw the pokeball woth all her might and the pokeball burst opens with flames, revealing Chaka the Blaziken that stood tall and mighty. The trainer looked on as he smirked, excited to fight this trainer.

"Name's Paul, that all you'll need to know." He threw a pokeball and it burst open to reveal a Torterra. It roared and looked straight at his opponent. "You send out a Blaziken and so I'm going to counter it with my ground type."

"Thanks for the tip, even though it hurted you more than me." Sapphire smirked, causing Paul to be a little bit confused. Sapphire notice this and just sighed out of frustration. "Look, I sent out a fire type and my main Pokemon. You sent out a pokemon that could counter it, but there is a simple catch you are forgetting."

Paul was still confused by this. He know the type advantages, so he sent put a ground type to counter a fire type, what could go wrong? It was a perfect strategy.

Except that strategy immediately went to the trash as Chaka Blaze Kick the Torterra, sending it flying backwards almost hiting Paul in the process. He was shock when that happen, he looked back at the trainer who just stood there with a face that was not impressd.

"You sent out a grass type." That was her only response, with a wide eye Paul staring at her. "You wanted a Pokemon Battle, you got your Pokemon Battle, and right now, your wasting my time."

"I'm not wasting anyones time, not even me." Rage boild Paul as he grabbed hold of another pokeball. "Go Honchkrow!

Sapphire watched him ramble on and on on how he was so close onto winning Pokemon Tournament, saying that he got to top 2 from time to time. It bored her to see that this world held tournaments and not the accomplishments of Gym Badges. Sure, Pokemon are meant for battling, but never to the point where battle means everything.

"No one wants another Agatha running around." Saying that phrase caught the attention of Paul, who was a little bit worried as the Conqueror was slowly walking approach him.

"Y-Your suppose to stay in you place! You're going to get yourself hurt!"

"Who said anything about getting hurt? I'm perfectly fine." Sapphire smirked once more, and soon right after, Honchkrow was brought down by a mere Thunder Punch right in the face.

"W-Who are you?! You're not the coordinator May are you?!"

"Who the heck is May?" Sapphire wanted to swear but somehow, there was always something that covers it. "No way in h&$% that I'm coordinator! Your just another weak trainer in my way!"

Sapphire then punched Paul in the face, but was covered in a red screen and stars. She would've questions this worlds antics, but she had no time for that. Sending back Chaka in her pokeball, Sapphire then went on with her journey up the mountain.

"They can't be too far, I'm guessing they're up the montain."

* * *

"We got a signal!" Gold exclaim as him and Crystal was looking at his Pokedex. They were both excited to see that they're not the only ones in this crazy world.

"Finally! someone who is not a tad bit crazy!" Crystal sighed as she slumped down Gold's shoulders

"If one is here, then surely that the other are here also." Gold said as he put his Pokedex away and slumped down on the bench, getting himself comfortable.

"Hopefully that true, don't take your word for it."

"Don't be such a doubtful, surely they're here."

"Umm, excuse me..." A new voice chimmed in as they looked back to see a female teenager with an Eevee in her hands with a Delcatty by her legs. She looked awfully familiar, but they decided not to question it. "Do you two know the best direction towards Pallet Town?"

"It should be down the mountain to your left." Gold answered as the teeager nodded, headed towards that directions.

"Thank you." She left without a trace behind, headed towards Pallet Town.

"That girl... Felt I met her before." Gold was concerned as Crystal just smacked his shoulder.

"Don't be ridiculous! We never met her once, but what makes you say that?" Crystal wondered.

"Having a wierd sence of déjà vu, but it could be part of a dream I was having." Gold answered as he pit his hand underneath his chin.

"Yeah, I had those happen to me a couple of times, but surely not from this world." Crystal joined, but was son cut off by a voice that they could recognize with.

"GOLD! CRYSTAL!" both of them looked back of the bench to see Sapphire was running to them.

"SAPPH/SAPPHIRES!" They got up off the bench and headed to tye girl and gave them a hug.

"Are you the only one?" Crystal was the first one to asked as they broke off the hug.

"No, there are other people here too!" Gold and Crystal was happy to here that. "Currently their at Saffron, so it may take like a couple of hours of just running."

"Or a couple of minutes of flying!" Gold added as he threw a pokeball containing Togitaro. The Jubilee Pokemon looked around before he notices Sapphire, who he just tacked down into a hug.

"I guess he missed me huh?" Sapphire petted the Togekiss.

"He always loved you more than me, but hey, I don't mind." Gold got onto Togitaro back and so did Crystal. "But right now, we need to find them. You lead the way." Sapphire got off the ground and got on the Togikiss back and flew off.

Only one person watched them flew off and smirked. "It has been a couple of weeks since I was transported to this world by Necrozma." He went on as he walked towards the Indigo Platue. "I became Champion of Kanto when I first arrived and some girls already worships me now and then. And now, there is a World Tournament happening. No one is going to stop me now."

* * *

**The Adventure genre is there for a reason, there is a story to this.**

**BTW, Happy Birthday to Silver, lucky on Christmas Eve.**

**Now I introduce to the main antagonist of the story and now I want you to guess who it is**

**Sorry I wasn't updating much storys, it's Christmas Time and I have a lot of things to do during Christmas. I hope you understand.**

**Got any questions? you can either review or just PM me whenever you want.**

**Until Next Time, See You.**


End file.
